


Sword Sharpening

by Hell Spitter (BurstEdge)



Category: Maken-Ki!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/Hell%20Spitter
Summary: Being undeniably horny, Haruko drags Takeko out of class and makes her suck her off. And still thinks that nobody knows about their odd relationship.





	Sword Sharpening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakebit1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/gifts).



> This goes out to my friend snakebit1995. His Battling Futanari fic was a real inspiration.

"Haru, are you sure about this?" Takeko groaned as she was pushed into a closet by Haruko. "I can't keep this up. Your libido is too much for me to-"

"Shut it," Haruko growled, closing the door. "I can't hold it back any longer. You and Himegami were being too loud last night. I had to settle with masturbating to the sound of you two."

Takeko's face lit up. "You mean you heard both of us?"

Haruko nodded, her face red as well. "You seemed to enjoy it when she slaps your ass while fucking it. Then she makes you worship her balls, which in my opinion, don't suit her body type at all. I mean, seriously! How the hell is she able to walk straight when those things are the size of grapefruits!?"

"Well... they taste really good when sweaty-"

Haruko let out a distressed squeal. "Don't tell me how her balls taste, you weirdo!" She turned away. "You never say that about mine."

"That's because your aren't as sweaty."

"Agh... shut up and get on your knees, you perv," Haurko ordered.

Takeko did as she was told and watched as Haruko undid her skirt and pulled down her panties. There, her large, thick cock sprang from its confinment. Takeko looked in awe of the pole of flesh throbbing towards her. Without being told to, she wrapped her hand around it and slowly stroked the shaft, feeling the warmth. Haruko moaned and fondled her large tits as she dick was being rubbed. Seeing how she was getting good, Takeko used her other hand to play with her balls, which were smaller than Himegami's, but still warm and soft. She gave them a light squeeze as she stroked the large dick in front of her.

"Taki," Haruko moaned. "Use your boobs. I want to feel my cock in between them."

Takeko couldn't help but laugh. "You like boobs as much as I do."

"Shut up and get them around my dick, your perv!

Takeko's own boobs were not as big as Haruko's, but they were close. They were also very soft, which made it very enjoyable for Haruko whenever she recieved a titfuck from Takeko. She wrapped her boobs around Haruko's cock and moved them up and down the shaft, which was lubricated by her pre-cum.

"Now... use your mouth," Haruko moaned.

Takeko started with licking the tip of Haruko's cock each time it emerged from her cleavage, then put it in her mouth, sucking on it. Haruko moaned louder and began squeezing her nipples as she rubbed her breasts. Takeko was getting a little aroused from it herself, as she felt a little damp between her legs.

"Take... I'm gonna cum..."

As soon as she muttered the warning, Takeko doubled her efforts. She pressed her breasts harder and sucked with all her might. Soon enough, Haruko came inside her mouth. There was so much that it spilled onto her breasts. Takeko pulled her mouth out and the amount she couldn't swallow spilled out as well.

"Wow... you sure came a lot," Takeko said, licking the substance from her breasts. "I don't think you've came this much since-"

"Please don't," Haruko groaned, tucking in her now flaccid cock into her panties. "Let's just get back before anyone notices something is up."

* * *

The committee meeting room was very quiet. Almost no words were exchanged between the members. Furan took it upon herself to break the silence.

"So... " she turned to Takeko and Haruko. "Would either of you be willing to explain why you were copulating in the supply closet?"

Both of them turned red when the secret was revealed.

 


End file.
